Se donner corps et âme ?
by FuckinDream
Summary: Et si Wentworth Miller pouvait vivre une grande histoire d'amour. Et si, tout était aussi simple, je ne serais pas là...


**Se donner : Corps et âme ? **

**PARTIE 1 : **

Je ne sais pas quand ma vie a commencé à devenir un grand foutoir. Pourtant, j'ai tout pour être heureux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, on ne cesse de me répéter que je suis beau, intelligent, désirable, riche et mondialement connu. Je crois que si on enlevait le dernier terme, ma vie serait parfaite. Je regarde furtivement mon agenda. Depuis, la pause de tournage, mes journées sont encore plus remplies qu'auparavant. Je positive, ils sont là pour meubler l'ennui. Oui, moi, Wentworth Miller, homme le plus sexy de l'année, je m'ennuie.

Je suis heureux d'être là où je suis, j'ai tendance à exagérer mes problèmes. Mais, mon existence est loin d'être parfaite. Je compare parfois mes années de galères à ces deux dernières années. Je suis devenu l'idole de nombreuses femmes, et aucune ne me voudrait uniquement pour moi, pour mon caractère. Je suis loin d'être narcissique, mais cette réalité m'étouffe. Je ne sais que faire pour sortir de cette routine qui est devenue mienne à présent.

Mon agenda dans les mains, j'observe ma journée, shooting photo et une soirée chez Amaury. Un shooting pour Burberry. Je déteste les photos, et tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à ces magazines de mode. Mais, mon métier m'y oblige, c'est donc la mort dans l'âme que je quitte mon appartement pour me rendre au studio de Chicago. C'est loin d'être la première fois que je me rends dans ces studios, mais je suis anxieux. Sentiment étrange, loin d'être mon préféré. Comme une impression que cette journée ne sera pas comme les autres.

Ca ne me déplairait pas, j'ai besoin de changer d'air, de voir du monde. Ou pourquoi pas, rencontrer du monde ? C'est avec toutes ses réflexions que je prends ma voiture, je n'ai pas besoin de chauffeur. Rester simple au delà des apparences, ça pourrait être ma devise.

Je viens d'arriver au studio, ils semblent fiers de m'avoir près d'eux. Pourtant, je suis rapidement délaissé près de l'endroit ou l'on va me photographier. J'approuve d'un regard les tenues que l'on me propose, fasciné par le travail de la photographe. D'abord captivé par son travail, je m'arrêtes à son physique. Grande, blonde, jambes fuselées, un visage angélique et un sourire indescriptible. Des yeux verts, marrons sublimes. Elle semble passionnée par ce qu'elle fait. Discutant sans cesse avec son modèle sur les poses à avoir. Son gout pour son travail apparaît de façon évidente par ses vêtements. Un pantalon large, cintrée par de grandes bretelles et un haut ample. Elle ressemble au dernier mannequin Chanel, je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne suis pas entrain de rêver.

Je ne peux la contempler d'avantage, que je sens qu'elle s'approche. D'une voix qu'elle veut sans doute rendre autoritaire, elle déclare : « Wentworth Miller ? Enchanté, je suis Charlotte, c'est moi qui vais prendre vos photos. » . Une voix divine à laquelle je ne peux que bafouiller trois mots incompréhensibles. Il faut que je me reprenne, déclarant à haute et intelligible voix, je déclare : « Enchanté Charlotte ».

Elle me répond par un sourire amusé et me déclare qu'elle revient me chercher pour décider avec le chef de casting mes tenues et la façon dont je dois poser pour les photos. Je me sens faible et con, je ne sais pas quoi faire, une sensation d'inutilité qui ne va pas me quitter…

Une grande brune arrive, m'emmène m'habiller. Je la regarde poser de grands yeux ébahis sur moi, contrairement à Charlotte, elle doit me connaître. Je m'habille rapidement, ces vêtements semblent être coupés pour moi. Je me regarde furtivement dans la glace et je me présente à la jeune brune qui me ramène à mon 'stand'. J'ai l'étrange impression d'être une marionnette que l'on trimballe d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce. Ca ne m'embête pas, au contraire, je peux observer les gens à loisirs : se déplacer, travailler, marcher, photographier, crier.

Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par une main posée sur mon épaule, me signalant qu'il faut y aller. Je me tourne et aperçoit la silhouette de Charlotte qui me demande de la suivre. Elle me dirige vers un stand, sans m'adresser la parole. Le shooting commence, d'une voix autoritaire, elle commente tout ce que je fais.

Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, elle interromps le shooting. D'un regard, je lui demande ce que me vaut cette coupure, elle m'interpelle en me demandant si je veux un café. Je réponds par un sourire et l'accompagne dans leur salle de pose.

- Vous aimez votre travail ? lui demandai-je afin d'entamer la conversation.

- Oui beaucoup. Vous aussi, non ?

- Oui, j'apprécie ce que je fais. Même s'il y'a beaucoup de contraintes.

- Vous êtes acteur, si j'ai bien compris.

- Que faut-il comprendre ?

- Je me renseigne avant le shooting sur les gens que je vais photographier.

- Et, que savez vous sur moi ?

- Acteur, grand, brun, yeux verts-bleus, célibataire.

- C'est le détail qui tue.

- En effet.

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer.

- Faites de même.

Je ne sais pas si elle était sincère, elle le semblait. Elle était ravissante lorsqu'elle parlait, d'avantage lorsqu'elle riait. Une journée semblable aux autres, non, une journée différente. Je veux continuer à lui parler, oublier la raison de ma venue.

- Charlotte, vous – tu n'es pas d'ici ?

- Si, j'habites à Chiacago depuis deux mois. J'habitais à Houston avant.

- Je tournes là bas.

- J'ai aussi appris ça dans mes fiches.

- Je pourrais voir votre – ta fiche…

Elle rit, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé une éternité depuis la dernière fois que je n'ai pas fait rire quelqu'un d'étranger à la série. Nous continuons de parler de futilités, je ne vois pas le temps passer. Je savoure ces instants de bonheur, je sais que l'on va devoir reprendre les photos et la relation mannequin - manager. Notre discussion est interrompu par une sorte de haut parleur qui annonce à haute voix la pause déjeuner…

Charlotte rigole et déclara à haute voix : « J'avais dit pause café, pas discussion de café. On va devoir finir cet après-midi. ». Je sais que je ne devrais pas, je ne sais pourquoi je le fais, je connais sa réponse. Les mots sortent de ma bouche, sans même m'en rendre compte : « Veux-tu venir déjeuner avec moi ? On pourrait continuer notre discussion dehors ? »

Elle me sourit, amusé et commence à parler : « Je suis désolé, je dois déjeuner avec un ami ». Devant ma mine désemparée, elle réitère et déclare : « Une autre fois, Wentworth ».

Je suis assis au restaurant le plus proche du studio. J'ai emprunté un bonnet chez Burberry, je ressemble étrangement à Michael Scofield lorsqu'il retrouve Sara, c'est drôle de se confondra avec son personnage. J'ai comme l'impression que je ressens ce que Michael Scofield ressent. Un sentiment de rejet, ces mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche. Son refus avait été d'autant plus brutal que tout semblait bien se passer entre eux. L'idée qu'elle pouvait être mariée ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Un déjeuner le cœur lourd, plein de regrets. Je devais me ressaisir, savourer mon après midi, et cette déception qui malgré tout m'a fait changer d'air et penser à autre chose que le tournage, les interviews… Je suis sorti de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon téléphone, le prénom d'Amaury s'affiche. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, écouter sa bonne humeur. Pourtant, je ne sais pour quelle raison, je décroche.

- Allô

- Went, c'est Am' ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui ça va.

- On dirait pas. Cet après midi, on va tous chez moi, préparer la soirée, tu veux venir.

- J'ai un shooting cet aprèm'.

- Ah, désolé, M. le mannequin, on te voit ce soir, alors.

- Ah ce soir, et désolés les mecs.

C'est exactement la seule chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire, me confier à Amaury. Je le vois débattre avec Dom' et Sarah sur ma vie amoureuse pendant des heures, je réserve la grande discussion pour ce soir. Je commande, signe quelques autographes et me rend au studio.

Je peux passer à autre chose, on ne peut tomber « amoureux » aussi facilement. Je ne me décrirais pas comme amoureux, simplement comme attiré, étonné aussi par la beauté et le charme qu'elle dégageait.

Je viens d'entrer dans le studio, je m'assois, je suis en avance. C'est la première fois de ma vie que ça m'arrive. J'observe avec amusement les entrées et les sorties du bâtiment. J'ai l'impression que j'assiste à un défilé de mode, c'est aussi sans doute pourquoi je suis là. Mon regard est attiré par la silhouette de Charlotte, elle prend dans ses bras un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs. Ne devait-elle pas déjeuner avec un de ses amis ?

Je l'interpelle au passage par son prénom. Elle me répond par un sourire gêné, je suis sur qu'elle sait que je l'ai vu. Je déclare d'une voix amusé : « Tu ne devais pas déjeuner avec un ami ». Le tutoiement s'est imposé, je n'ai pas hésité, c'est simplement comme si je la connaissais depuis longtemps. Elle me sourit gêné, et déclare comme une enfant prise en faute : « J'allais pas avoue à Wentworth Miller que je déjeunais avec mon père ».

Je lui souris, amusé. Elle avance et me propose de la suivre afin de finir nos photos. Je suis soulagé, enfin, je suis heureux. Quoique le terme heureux soit sans doute légèrement exagéré. Nous continuons les photos. Je me concentre pour les finir, rapidement, habilement. Notre travail est fini. Elle me propose un café, je l'accepte avec plaisir.

- Encore un café, je vais finir par croire que tu passes ta journée à boire du café, déclarai-je avec amusement.

- Ca me permet de faire une pause.

- Je vois ça.

- Et de parler, aussi.

- J'ai aussi remarqué.

On continue de parler, comme de vieux amis, se connaissant depuis longtemps. Quoique le terme ami ne me convienne pas totalement. Elle me fait sourire, nous continuons à bavarder jusqu'à nous faire interrompre par une assistante qui me demande de signer des papiers déclarant que j'accepte de diffuser mes photos. Je dois partir, elle aussi. Je tente une dernière fois, je veux juste essayer, tenter de changer quelque chose. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, les mots sortent de ma bouche avant même que j'ai pu y réfléchir : « Je vais à une fête ce soir, avec les acteurs de ma série. Si tu veux m'accompagner… ».

Elle me sourit, sans doute amusée. Elle déclare alors : « Vous proposez… ». Devant mon regard insistant, elle se reprend : « Tu fais souvent ton petit numéro de charme ? »

- Non c'est la première fois…

- Je suis sensée te croire ?

Si elle savait à quel point c'est vrai. Je ne veux pas l'entendre se répandre en fausses excuses, je la coupe avant même qu'elle commence à parler : « La fête est chez Amaury, 4 Flow Road à l'ouest de la ville ». Elle me regarde de son sourire si particulier et déclare : « Je comptais te dire que je viendrais sans doute ». Elle me sourit une dernière fois, en déclarant : « A ce soir ». Je la regarde sans aller, une démarche charismatique qui ne laisserait sans doute aucun homme normal indifférent. J'ai un sourire béat sur mon visage, je marche doucement, savourant ces moments. Les passants m'arrêtent, me demandent des photos. Je leur suis reconnaissait de ne pas insister, je suis sur mon nuage et je veux qu'on m'y laisse.

Partie 2 :

Je suis sorti de ma douche depuis une dizaine de minutes. Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller. Je ressemble à un adolescent se rendant à son bal de promo. Quoique, je vais faire un effort, Charlotte aime la mode, elle appréciera si j'ai fait un effort vestimentaire, ce qui pour moi consiste à assortir mes chaussures et un tee-shirt. Je regarde furtivement mon réveil, 8.00 PM, je n'arrives pas à savoir ce que j'ai fait des deux dernières heures. Penser, réfléchir comme à l'habitude.

Arrivé en bas de chez moi, je ne veux pas prendre ma voiture, ni prendre le métro. Je choisis mon ancien Vespa, on me l'a offert quand j'avais une vingtaine d'années. Mon insouciance me fait sourire. Je prends deux casques, je ne sais pour quelle raison, mon instinct me dicte de faire ça. Bien qu'aujourd'hui grâce à mon instinct, Charlotte à d'abord refusé de déjeuner avec moi, puis accepter de se rendre à la soirée d'Amaury.

Je gare le vespa devant chez Amaury, il n'est pas 8.30 que déjà la musique assourdissante parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je souris avec amusement et rentre dans la grande villa. Dès mon entrée, l'odeur d'alcool me titille les narines, je suis vite rejoint par Amaury et Rockmond qui m'accoste et me demandent tout sourire : « Hey, il s'est passé quoi ? T'as rencontré Dieu ? Pourquoi tu souris comme un con ? ».

- Je suis allé faire mon shooting aujourd'hui

- Et c'est ça qui te fait ressembler à un con qui sourit tout le temps ?

- Presque, la photographe était superbe…

- Pas trop tôt, donc, t'as déjeuné avec elle ?

- Non pas vraiment…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas invité à diner ? Went, on dirait un môme qui ne sait pas draguer…

- Je l'ai invitée à passer chez toi ce soir…

- Quand même, tu remontes dans mon estime. Elle est comment ?

- Passionnée de mode, grande, blonde, superbe et sincèrement, sympa.

- Ok, en attendant, amuses-toi, va boire… Tu seras plus drôle pour l'accueillir.

Ils m'amusent avec leurs blagues, je vais vers le bar. Je salue au passage Sarah, elle me pose les mêmes questions qu'Amaury et Rockmond. Elle semble vraiment contente pour moi, je ne pensais pas que les gens se souciaient autant de ma réussite sociale, de mes amours surtout.

Il est 23 heures, elle n'est pas là. Je ne suis pas désespéré, mais complètement déçu. Je ne savais quoi attendre de cette soirée, mais sûrement pas ça. Ils ont remarqués ma mine défaite, je n'ai pas envie de me plonger dans l'alcool, ça ne me réussit pas. Je m'approche la mine déconfite de Rockmond et Amaury, je les salue d'un signe de main, en déclarant : « Les mecs, j'y vais, je suis fatigué. On se voit demain ! ».

J'ai un minimum d'ego. Je ne veux pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, pas devant eux, en tout cas. Je le ferais chez moi, seul. Je prends mon trench, mon casque et m'apprête à sortir, lorsque je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne plein d'espoir vers Sarah. Elle sourit à mon élan d'espoir et déclare avec compassion : « Went, t'es déçu, je te comprends. C'est pas grave, tu la reverras un autre jour… »

- Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie de la revoir.

- Ca fait deux fois qu'elle me pose un lapin, déclarai-je en imitant des guillemets pour illustrer mes paroles

Elle me sourit amusé, se penche et me prend dans les bras et déclare : « Tu sais, c'est pas grave ! Tu la reverras, j'en suis sur. ». Je me détache et déclare « Je rentre, bonne nuit et merci pour tout, Sarah ». Je sors de chez Amaury, je quitte la bonne humeur qui hante cette maison pour ruminer mes pensées noires.

Je marche la tête baissée, le casque à la main, me dirigeant vers mon Vespa noir. J'enfile mon casque lorsqu'une voix que j'ai attendu toute la soirée m'interromps dans mes pensées : « Wentworth Miller, en scooter ? ». Je me retourne, croyant à une hallucination, lui sourit et déclare : « Je peux te demander ce que tu fais là ? ».

Elle semble surprise par le ton que j'ai employée. Je le suis tout autant qu'elle.

- Tu vas me prendre pour une idote ?

- Non, jamais je ne ferais ça.

- Je ne voulais pas rentrer et quand je me suis enfin décidé, je t'ai vu dans les bras d'une grande brune, alors j'ai voulu m'éloigner, puis je t'ai vu sortir…

Je rigoles, elle semble jalouse, ou intimidée. Sans doute, un mélange des deux. Je lui souris et déclare : « Sarah est mariée, et enceinte. Elle me disait juste au revoir. ». Elle me sourit à son tour, amusée par mes paroles. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir emmené mon deuxième casque, je sens que la soirée va être longue.

- Tu veux rentrer chez Amaury ou dîner dehors ?

- Dîner dehors ?

- Il est 23 heures, on ne peut pas dîner dehors !

- On peut aller chercher des burritos et les manger chez moi, dehors, comme tu veux.

- Je vais te re-poser la même question pour la seconde fois de la journée, tu fais souvent ton numéro de charme ?

- Je vais te répondre la même chose pour la seconde fois de la journée, c'est la première fois, déclarai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je ne me connais pas aussi entreprenant. Je lui tends un casque qu'elle enfile. J'en profite pour l'observer plus attentivement, une robe en cachemire sublime. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer : « Tu es superbe ». Elle me regarde, son regard me fait fondre, elle est tout simplement superbe. Elle me fait un effet dingue, et je ne suis pas sure qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Je mets en route le Vespa, lui demande de monter. On roule doucement, je sais où l'emmener, je n'hésites pas. La circulation est fluide, je me concentre sur la sensation de sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. J'aimerais resté là, ne rien changer, seulement continuer.

Nous sommes arrivés, je lui propose de prendre à emporter. Elle semble amusé, et me lance un regard interrogateur. Elle ne me connaît pas, et ne comprend pas les difficultés de la célébrité, je lui explique gentiment que je risque d'être reconnu et qu'elle passerait pour ma nouvelle conquête. Elle semble vraiment amusé, et me demande de commander à l'extérieur.

Une fois la commande passée, je lui demande ce qu'elle veut faire. Elle ne semble pas savoir, elle est perdue dans ses pensées. Ravissante, comme toujours. Je lui souris et lui propose d'aller manger chez moi. Elle approuve d'un signe de tête. La folle ballade en scooter continue. On doit avoir fait le tour de Chicago, mais sentir la proximité de son corps contre le mien me fait un bien fou. Je me sens humain, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que ce n'est pas arrivé.

Nous sommes devant chez moi, je l'invite à rentrer. C'est la première femme qui se rend chez moi, sauf Sarah évidemment. Dans ce chez moi, depuis le tournage, j'ai pu changer d'apparemment. Mes revenus conviennent à ce changement d'air, et je ne peux pas dire le contraire, ce changement de situation financière m'arrange drôlement.

Je la fais passer devant moi, avant d'entrer dans mon appartement. Elle semble mal à l'aise, j'en profite pour lui proposer de se détendre. Je jette négligemment mes clés et mon manteau sur le bar, et dépose le repas sur la table basse de mon salon. Le silence qui s'est installé depuis peu n'est pas très confortable, je ne sais comment la mettre à l'aise.

- On va peut être commencer avant que ça devienne froid, dis-je en tentant vainement d'apaiser le silence.

- Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. Je meurs de faim.

- Tu sembles songeuse ?

- Oui, je ne te connais que depuis ce matin. Je suis dans l'appartement d'une des plus grandes célébrités du monde entier, à manger des burritos.

- C'est ça qui t'inquiètes le plus ?

- A vrai dire oui.

Je la regarde un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle semble si gêné. Je veux la mettre à l'aise, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sent gêné. La célébrité me gâche tout, tout semble démesuré. Je voudrais tellement que ce soit plus simple. Un homme invite une femme manger chez lui. Je lui souris et répond : « Oublie le fait que je suis célèbre… »

- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire…

- Jusque hier, tu ne me connaissais pas.

- Je me suis quand même renseigné en rentrant.

- Tu n'aurais pas du. Tu ne connais que le « moi » des journaux…

- C'est vrai…

- Tu as des points d'avance, pas moi…

- C'est encore vrai. Poses moi les questions que tu veux !

- Ton copain t'a laissé sortir ce soir, sans même vouloir t'accompagner ?

Je ris de mon audace, elle me sourit elle aussi, amusée sans doute par ma question. Elle doit se douter de quelque chose : « L'avantage d'être célibataire, Wentworth, c'est que l'on peut sortir où l'on veut avec qui l'on veut, sans devoir des comptes à un quelqu'un ».

- Tu ne me poses pas de questions ?

- Je sais tout de toi.

- Non, tu ne connais que la facette des journaux…

- C'est vrai ?

- Je te pose la même question…

- Je n'inviterai pas n'importe qui chez moi, si c'était le cas…

La soirée semble bien entamée, nous discutons de tout, de rien. J'en apprends plus sur sa vie au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Sous ses airs de mannequin français, c'est une ravissante jeune femme de 29 ans qui vivait à Houston et qui a emménagé à Chicago pour son travail. Nous avons les mêmes goûts musicaux, les mêmes envies de voyage. Elle semble faîtes pour moi, je me demande ce qui pourrait gâcher ma soirée, tout semble si parfait, si soudain aussi.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes là, mais elle arrête soudainement la conversation par un bâillement. Je la regarde un sourire sur mon visage, en train d'étirer son visage angélique et lui propose de la ramener : « Tu veux que je te ramène ? ». Elle me signale que sa voiture se trouve devant chez Amaury, je lui demande à son tour ce qu'elle veut faire…

Après une petite discussion, nous décidons d'un commun accord qu'il faut que je la ramène à sa voiture. Je sens qu'il va falloir la quitter. J'ai passé ma meilleure soirée depuis longtemps, je ne sais comment lui demander de la revoir. Au feu rouge, je profite du silence qui règne sur Chicago à deux heures du matin, pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille : « J'ai vraiment passé une très bonne soirée ».

En guise de réponse, elle retire ses bras, afin d'entourer mon torse. Le scooter démarre, ma vie aussi…

Partie 3 :

Nous sommes arrivés devant chez Amaury. La musique assourdissante résonne encore dans tout le quartier. L'heure fatidique du au revoir est arrivé. J'hésite encore sur la façon dont je dois me comporter. J'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie depuis longtemps. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais le geste m'échappe. Je m'approches dans le but d'effleurer ses lèvres. Je suis l'homme le plus étonné du monde quand je sens le contact de sa joue contre mes lèvres. Je me dégage surpris, lançant un regard interrogateur, qui ne suffirait pas à répondre aux milliers de questions qui assaillent mon esprit. Elle se dégage et part en direction de sa voiture.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu mal se déroulé, il reste l'infime chance qu'elle n'ait pas compris mon manège. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour la revoir, je ne sais non-plus si je la reverrais. Comme pour répondre à ma question, je l'entends crier : « Je finis à midi demain » avant de mettre sa voiture en route.

Etrangement, je ne suis plus du tout fatigué. Les lumières et la musique assourdissante du pavillon d'Amaury m'appellent. C'est sous leurs regards surpris que je rentre dans la maison. Amaury avance vers moi, me dévisageant comme si j'étais un extraterrestre : « Went, tu fais quoi là ? »

- Je reviens à ta fête.

- Je vois ça ! Je croyais que t'étais fatigué.

- J'étais fatigué

- On peut connaître la raison de ce brusque revirement de situation ?

- Tu te rappelles je t'avais parlé de …

- Charlotte, on a compris Went ! C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Je viens de passer la meilleure soirée de ma vie en sa compagnie.

- Et, racontes…

- On a mangé des burritos chez moi, on a parlé, je déjeune avec elle, demain…

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu l'emmènes à la soirée de Rockmond demain ?

- On verra ! Je rentre, je veux être en forme pour demain.

Mon bonheur leur fait plaisir, il semble ravi pour moi. J'ai à peine le temps de me diriger vers la porte que je l'entends crier au milieu de la pièce : « Went a un rendez vous demain ! ». C'est sous les huées et applaudissements des gens du tournage et l'équipe scénariste que je quitte la fête. Je n'ai pas pensé utile de mentionner le « faux baiser », j'ai un second rendez vous, c'est l'essentiel.

Etrangement, je mets le casque qu'elle a portée durant tout le trajet sur ma tête. Imprégné de sa douce odeur, et d'heureuses pensées je quitte la fête d'Amaury, attendant impatiemment demain.

Je suis levé depuis une heure, je regarde mon réveil. Le temps semble s'écouler horriblement lentement. J'ai mal dormi, occupé par mes pensées. Analysant les moindres gestes de Charlotte, les moindres de mes réactions. Je reste convaincu qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Je n'arrive malheureusement pas à trouver quel est le problème. Tout semble si parfait qu'il faut absolument que quelque chose ne marche pas, je n'arrives pas à mettre le point dessus.

Je me suis habillé au bout d'une demi heure. Choix judicieux, consistant à assortir ma chemise à mes chaussures, c'est la seule notion de la mode que je possède. Je me regarde narcissiquement dans ma classe, observant le changement. Changement intérieur énorme, changement apparent nul. Hier, je manquais d'idéal, ma vie n'était qu'un rôle dont je ne tirais pas les ficelles. Aujourd'hui, j'ai un objectif. Objectif débile, je l'accorde. Obtenir les faveurs d'une grande blonde, aussi belle et intelligente, soit elle. Je suis interrompu dans mes réflexions intérieures par la sonnerie de mon téléphone

- Allô ?

- Went, c'est Sarah. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, merci. Ca va !

- Tu as rendez vous avec ta copine à l'heure du déjeuner, non ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- On aimerait bien la rencontrer, alors, on va tous chez Dominic l'après midi.

- Sarah, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Mais …

- Tu crois qu'on va lui faire peur ?

- Un peu. Mais surtout, c'est pas encore ma copine… Ce soir, je viendrais peut être avec elle chez Rockmond.

- Je suis pas sure que Josh voudra rester seul, encore une fois, ce soir…

- D'accord, je t'appelles. Promis.

Ils m'amusent à tous vouloir la rencontrer. Je vais déjà me rendre à mon déjeuner, je gérerais toutes ces contraintes plus tard. J'enfile une veste, le bonnet Burberry que j'avais emprunté hier, et prend mes casques. Je m'apprêtes à la rejoindre, le sourire aux lèvres, des appréhensions dans l'esprit, du baume au cœur.

Je suis arrivée depuis une dizaine de minutes, je regarde les allées et venues des gens. Pressés par quelque chose, ils ont un but, un objectif ; je comprends leur bonheur. Je la vois arriver de loin, sa démarche gracieuse me fait sourire. Elle est ravissante, et semble amusée par ma tenue. J'ai du me tromper, de toute manière, elle apprendra un jour ou l'autre que je ne suis pas un passionné de mode. Quoique en ce moment, je me surprends moi-même. Elle s'approche et prend ma main, je ne suis toujours pas habitué au contact de nos deux peaux, la sensation que je ressens lorsque nos deux corps sont légèrement en contact.

- Bonjour M. Miller,

- Bonjour Charlotte,

- Tu vas bien, pas trop fatigué ?

- Je rattrapes vite, les journées de tournage commence parfois à quatre heures, alors là c'est des vacances. Et toi ?

- Je suis morte de fatigue.

- C'est de ma faute.

- Mais non, on va déjeuner mexicain, ou tu as une autre idée ?

- Je te laisse le choix.

Elle me taquine, et m'entraîne vers un restaurant japonais. On discute de futilités avec amusement, elle me parle d'elle. Etrangement je sens qu'elle se contient, qu'elle me cache quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais je le sens et je n'aime pas cette impression…

Nous avons commandé depuis une heure, on discute de tout de rien, partageons nos points de vue. Elle se moque ouvertement de ma tenue vestimentaire. Je voudrais la voir plus souvent, quoique deux fois en même pas 24 heures soit un record total. J'apprécie sa compagnie, et ça semble réciproque. Elle me raconte sa passion, et aussi étonnant que ça paraisse, ça m'intéresse vraiment. La conversation est coupée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone, je décroches rapidement.

- Allô ?

- Went, c'est Sarah, je sais que t'es avec Charlotte mais on voudrait vraiment que tu nous rejoignes avec elle.

- Sarah, je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Tu sais où on est, parles lui en…

- Ouais, bon aprèm' à vous, je vous rejoins ce soir.

Elle me regarde interdite, sans comprendre l'issu de ma conversation et son enjeu. Elle me demande de qui il s'agit, je lui réponds alors qu'il s'agit de Sarah…

- Sarah, une actrice, une amie, une conquête ?

- Une actrice, une amie, et une femme mariée…

- Et que te proposait Sarah qui n'est pas une bonne idée ? déclara t'elle reprenant mes termes.

- De venir chez Dominic, un autre acteur, ami et homme marié, avec les gens de la série, cette après midi

- Et ?

- Je voulais te proposer d'y aller

- Wentworth, j'apprécies vraiment ta compagnie mais je pense que c'est un peu précipité.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te précipiter...

- Je sais, je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je la vois s'éloigner, de sa démarche gracieuse que je ne connais que trop bien. Elle n'a pas le temps de franchir la porte que je la retiens du bras. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille et que je ne la revois jamais... Je lui tiens fermement le poignet et tente de la regarder dans les yeux. Je remarque immédiatemment ses yeux gonflés et la larme qui, lentement dévale sa joue, laissant une longue trace noire sur sa peau.

Le plus simplement du monde, mes doigts parcourent sa peau, enlevant peu à peu les traces de son chagrin. Je veux des explications et j'attendrais, j'ai l'impression qu'elle le sait. Je veux comprendre les raisons de sa détresse, je veux savoir ce qui la met dans cet état. Je me sépare à regret d'elle, vais chercher ma veste et déposant néglimment un billet sur notre table.

Elle m'attend sagemment, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends pas ce brusque revirement de situation. Je m'attardes sur mes moindres faits et gestes, je ne remarques rien de gênant... Je m'approches d'elle, lui murmurant à l'oreille : "Tu es sure que ça va ?"

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Charlotte, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te brusquer. J'appréciais juste ta compagnie et je pensais que c'était réciproque.

"C'est réciproque. Mais, je suis désolé Wentworth, je ne peux pas" déclara t'elle dans un murmure. Je me penche, la regarde d'un regard interrogateur.

- Expliques-moi s'il te plait

- C'est beaucoup trop compliqué

- Parfait, j'adore les histoires compliquées.

- Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on s'explique ailleurs ?

- Je te proposerai bien une tasse de café chez moi, mais je ne suis pas sur que, vu les circonstances, tu acceptes

Elle me sourit et déclare : "On fera un effort pour les circonstances. Je suppose que tu es en scooter ?". J'approuve d'un signe de tête, et sous le regard ahuri des passants, je prends sa main dans la mienne, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

Nous sommes arrivés chez moi, depuis cinq minutes. Je prépares du café, la regardant, perdue dans ses pensées. Je lui tend sa tasse et lui lance un regard interrogateur. Je la vois prendre sa respiration : " Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, à propos de mon départ précipité de Houston il y'a quelques mois...". Je lui prends la main, son visage a besoin de confiance. Je lui lance le sourire le plus rassurant que je sois capable de lui offfrir. Elle entame alors son récit : "Ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais, j'ai vécu 5 ans avec Maxim. Je l'ai rencontré à l'université, on s'entendait très bien, mais on a commencé à sortir ensemble quelques années après l'université. J'ai cru avoir trouvé l'homme de ma vie, on a finalement emmenagé ensemble au bout de deux ans, je ne sais pas si ça a été l'élément déclencheur, mais notre couple est rentrée dans une routine qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. On continuait de vivre chacun de notre coté. Je ne l'ai pas trompé, j'ai eu tort car lui l'a fait. Je l'ai appris par hasard. Bref, je pensais ne plus rien ressentir pour lui, mais je m'étais lourdement trompé. Même si c'est moi qui suit à l'initiative de la rupture, je ne me suis jamais vraiment remise de ce qui s'est passé."

Je vois que l'aveu qu'elle me fait est très dur pour elle, elle retient ses larmes. Je ne sais que lui répondre. Il est évident que c'est la première fois qu'elle confie réellement son histoire, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Spontanèment, je la prends dans mes bras. A ce contact, je la sens exploser. Des torrents de larmes dévastent ses joues, elle ne peut les retenir. Je tente vainement de l'apaiser en caressant ses cheveux.

Je la laisse être bercée par mes caresses. Elle semble si fragile, tellement marquée par cet évènement qui a du se dérouler il y'a environ 3 mois. Je continues de la bercer et commence à parler : " Charlotte, je ne te juges pas. Je ne sais pas comment cet homme a pu passer à coté de ton charme et ta discussion. Mais, on peut se voir tous les deux sans qu'il se passe rien entre nous.." Elle rigole à ce que je viens de dire et déclare :

- Et c'est avec la façon dont tu m'a dit au revoir hier que je suis supposé te croire ?

- Je suis désolé, j'avais passé une bonne soirée, ça faisait longtemps.

- Tu as pas à t'excuser mais pour le moment, j'aimerais prendre un peu mes distances

- Tes distances ? Ne plus me parler ?

- Went', tu me connais si mal que ça ? déclare t'elle en écrivant son numéro sur un bloc note.

- C'est possible. Si tu as envie de passer, ce soir, il y'a une soirée chez Rockmond et demain, chez Amaury.

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, je lui écris l'adresse des deux lofts, dans l'espoir de l'y croiser. Elle se lève, me sourit et quitte l'appartement, emportant au passage le bloc note sur lequel j'ai grifonné les adresses. Cette fille est décidèment pleines de surprise, c'est ce qui fait son charme.

**Partie 4 :**

Je n'ai pas bougé depuis son départ. Elle est encore amoureuse de son ex. Ca mets les choses au clair. Enfin si j'interprète bien son trouble, elle semble gêné de bien s'entendre avec moi et d'avoir une possibilité d'oublier ce Maxim. Je ne m'y connais pas en psychologie féminine et lorsque je réfléchis d'avantage, je tombe sur des conclusions toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Je saisis mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Sarah.

- Sarah, c'est Wentworth

- Went, tu vas bien ?

- Ca peut aller, tu peux venir chez moi s'il te plait ?

- On est tous chez ...

- Oui, j'ai compris. C'est toi qui vient, seule chez moi ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

- Went, t'es sur que ça va ?

- Oui, oui...

- J'arrive dans 10 minutes

- D'accord, à tout de suite

Je m'amuse. Je tente le tout pour le tout pour une fille que je ne connaissais pas il y'a deux jours. Je prends mon agenda et m'attarde sur ma journée de demain. Quatre interviews à l'autre bout de la ville. L'une avec Dominic, et les trois autres avec Sarah. Mon regard se pose sur le numéro de Charlotte. Je ne l'appelerais pas avant lundi. Du moins, si elle ne se rend pas aux fêtes d'Amaury et Rockmond. J'allume la télé, attendant l'arrivée de Sarah, et ses futurs conseils.

J'entends des coups à la porte, vais ouvrir et me retrouve nez à nez devant une Sarah apeurée qui me saute dans les bras à ma vue. Je me détache peu à peu de son étreinte et lui demande la raison de cette étrainte. Elle rigole et m'explique qu'elle a eu peur pour moi, car je semblais étrange au téléphone.

Elle me demande alors quel est le problème. Le plus simplement du monde, je relate la situation. L'histoire de Charlotte, hier soir, et tout ce qui l'approche de près ou de loin. Elle me rit au nez avant de faire l'analyse du comportement féminin pour laquelle je lui ai demandée de venir.

- Went, quand tu rencontres quelqu'un, fais un effort pour choisir quelqu'un de simple

- Je t'ai pas demandé de venir pour me faire des commentaires...

- Tu m'as demandé de jouer le psy ?

- Exactement

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle viendra soit ce soir, soit demain.

- T'es sure ?

- Et certaine...

Elle m'entraine, et m'accompagne dehors pour oublier mes idées noires, et arrêter de penser à Charlotte.

Il est 22 heures, elle n'est pas là. D'après toutes les théories de Sarah, c'est normal. Je reste cependant concentré sur la porte d'entrée. Les gens me parlent, je ne les écoutent pas, je reste dans mon monde. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, inconciemment je me mets à espérer que ce soit elle. Je suis rapidement dessus lorsque je tombe sur une grande blonde que je ne connais pas, et que je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune envie de connaitre.

- Bonjour Wenty,

C'est drôle, outre sa tête qui ne me revient pas, je déteste ce surnom débile. Je lui réponds par mon sourire le plus forcé possible et déclare gentiment : " J'ai l'honneur de vous connaitre ?". Elle n'abandonne pas et continue à me parler. Je souris en songeant à lui tirer la langue pour lui montrer que ce qu'elle me raconte ne m'interesse guère. Mais, le plus poliment du monde, j'approuves d'un signe de tête, mimant l'étonnement à l'écoute des récits abracadabrants qu'elle me raconte. Je ne cesse d'espèrer que Charlotte arrive. Outre, rassassier mon désir de la voir, je veux me débarasser de la jeune Claire qui ne cesse de me parler.

Elle s'approche de plus en plus de moi, je peux sentir son souffle imbibé d'alcool sur moi. Elle me propose de danser. Je ne veux pas être impoli, mais je ne veux pas danser avec elle non plus. Elle n'attend pas ma réponse et passe ses mains autour de mon cou. Je la sens qui tente de l'entrainer dans une valse de nos deux corps.

Mes yeux rivés à la porte, dans l'espoir ou la hantise que le pire advienne. Sous mon regard horrifié, je vois sa longue silouhette élancé franchir la porte. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds à ma recherche. Reprenant mes esprits, je me dégages de l'emprise de la blonde. Je remarques à la mine déconfite de Charlotte, que c'est trop tard, elle a du m'apercevoir.

Je traverse la salle en courant, bousculant au passage un nombre important de personne. Je cours derrière mon destin, en pensant à Sarah et ses théories débiles. C'est la première soirée et Charlotte est venue. Au mauvais moment, c'est vrai...

Je n'ai que le temps de fermer la porte derrière moi que je me trouve nez à nez avec elle. Elle me regarde amusée, je ne peux m'empêcher de déclarer : "Tu es finalement venue"

- Oui, quoique je me demande déjà si j'ai eu tort.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de te voir dans les bras d'une blonde

- Dont je cherchais à me débarasser

Elle m'observe comme pour voir si je dis la vérité. Je la laisse m'observer, un sourire aux lèvres et lui demande : "Qu'est ce qui t'as convaincue ? "

- Une amie

- Qu'a t'elle dit de plus que moi pour te convaincre ?

- Que dans le pire des cas, j'aurais un autographe de tous les acteurs

- T'en veux un ? lui demandai-je le plus sérieux du monde. Elle me regarde son sourire angélique au visage et me demande ce que l'on compte faire.

Je me saisis de sa main, entrelace ses doigts aux miens et franchit la porte. Le contact de nos deux paumes me fait mal, un tourbillon de sentiments m'emportent. Je ne suis pas gêné par le regard effrayé que lance les fêtards à nos deux mains entrelacées. Je n'ai pas le temps de la complimenter sur sa tenue, qu'Amaury débarque en trombe deux coupes de champagne à la main.

- Went, tu ne me présentes pas ?

Je fais rapidement les présentations, Amaury nous offre notre champagne. Elle semble à la fois amusée et effrayée par nos fêtes hollywoodiennes. Amaury en profite pour faire son numéro de charme, elle rigole à ses blagues et me laisse observer son manège d'un oeil hagard. Je me penches, lui murmure à l'oreille quelques mots et me dirige vers le bar dans l'espoir qu'elle me rejoigne...

Je commande un verre de Bloody Mary, j'ai envie de boire, de m'amuser, maintenant qu'elle est là. Je me retourne pour la chercher en train de discuter avec Amaury, mais elle se trouve devant moi. Elle rit de ma mine déconfite et me demande de lui commander un verre. Nos deux verres en main, nous trinquons à notre rencontre...

Nous parlons longtemps, de nos journées, de nos vies. On évite les sujets qui fachent, on rigole, on profite. Je ne vois pas le temps passé. Elle, non plus, du moins c'est ce qu'il en ressort. Je vois Sarah approcher, elle se présente, salue brièvement Charlotte et s'en va. Je rigoles intérieurement, qu'ont ils donc tous à vouloir la rencontrer ? C'est sans doute du à son sourire et son charisme naturel...

Notre conversation continue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me tende la main pour danser. Je suis effrayé, je ne suis qu'un piètre danseur. Je regardes par dessus son épaule une issue de secours, mais la seule chose que j'aperçois avec horreur sont des couples dansants sur la piste improvisée.

Elle prend possession de mes mains, les place sur ses hanches. Je me laisse emporter par la douceur de ce contact, et la sensation de ses mains sur ma nuque. Je sens sa tête se poser au niveau de mes épaules. Je la regarde avec amour et croise le regard d'Amaury qui me lance un clin d'oeil. Elle se cale mieux sur mon épaule, j'en profites pour lui demander si elle regrette d'être venue.

Pour seule réponse, elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Elle se dégage et me fixe dans les yeux. Une etincelle brille dans ses yeux, c'est la première fois que je remarques cette flamme. Je la regardes dans las yeux, vérifier si ce qui m'arrive est vraiment réel. Lentement, je déplaces mes mains de ses hanches à son cou, écartant d'un geste délicat la mèche rebelle qui pendait sur son visage. Je me penche et capture ses lèvres dans un baiser infiniment doux. Au contact de nos deux lèvres, je sens les siennes s'ouvrir légèrement. Nos langues se croisent, se trouvent, se cherchent. Mon corps est saisi de frisson à ce contact. Nos langues entament un long ballet sensuel, dans un baiser desplus fougueux. Je savoure ce moment de plaisir, le plus simplement du monde.

Ses mains caressent mon cou, chatouillent mon oreille. Le plus sensuellement du monde, ses mains touchent ma barbe naissante. Nos deux souffles s'entremêlent, c'est un besoin trop longtemps retenu qui est en train de s'assouvrir. Notre baiser passioné est interrompu lorsqu'Amaury et Rockmond, bien êméchés, commencent à crier : « Wentworth a embrassé sa copine ».

Je sens son fou rire éclater dans ma bouche le plus naturellement. Rouges de honte, nous sortons tous deux de notre cocon, sous le regard étonné des invités que je ne connais pas et sous l'oeil amusé de mes partenaires de série.Je ne veux pas me lasser du goût de ses lèvres, je veux la connaître d'avantage. Je veux pouvoir goûter à ce plaisir tous les jours. Sa douceur, sa sensualité vont déronèvant faire partie de mon quotidien.

Je sors de mes pensées, en me redant compte, que tout le monde m'observe depuis une ou deux minutes. C'est Charlotte qui romp le « silence » qui s'est installé, malgré la musique assourdissante : « Wentworth, Amaury te demandait si t'allais bien, tu fais une tête bizarre ». Je lui souris et déclare à haute voix pour toutes les personnes qui se sont arrêtés de boire ou de danser : « Oui, je vais très bien, merci ». Laissant les autres reprendre leurs activités nocturnes, j'enlace Charlotte de mes bras et dépose ma tête sur le creu de son épaule, tout en lui demandant si elle veut rentrer.

- Oui, je veux bien je suis assez fatiguée

- Moi aussi, je te raccompagnes ?

- Avec plaisir, j'ai eu la bonne initiative de venir en bus

- C'est parti

Je salue rapidement les personnes restantes, et quitte l'appartement de Rockmond les doigts entrelacés à ceux de Charlotte. Nous quittons le loft de Rockmond, en discutant et commentant la soirée, elle est ravissante à sourire comme elle le fait. Ma voiture, garée devant chez Rockmond n'attend que nous deux.

Durant le trajet, nous ne parlons pas, nos pensées sont ailleurs. Du moins, les miennes le sont, elle me guide à travers la ville jusqu'à son appartement. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein jour, tant le porsche est éclairé. Je descends de la voiture et me dépêche pour aller ouvrir sa portière. Elle me lance un regard de gratitude, et me sourit. Je l'accompagne jusqu' à sa porte d'entrée, comme par peur qu'elle se fasse agressée.

- Merci d'être venu Charlotte

- Je ne regrettes rien, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée

Je lui souris et me penche pour déposer un léger baiser surs ses lèvres. A ma grande surprise, elle approfondit peu à peu le baiser, nos langues se retrouvent, entament une longue danse sensuelle, caressant celle de l'autre le plus doucement du monde. Je me dégages à regret de son étreinte, la regarde une dernière fois en déclarant : « Je te téléphones demain ? ».

**PARTIE 5 :**

Je viens d'arriver chez moi. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de dormir. Je regardes l'heure sur mon réveil, il affiche 01.50am. J'ai une interview dans 9heures et 10 minutes, et j'ai envie de danser, de sauter au plafond, de profiter. Je remarque la lumière rouge de mon répondeur qui clignote, je sais d'avance qu'il s'agit d'Amaury et Dominic : « Went, c'est Amaury. Tu t'es pas ennuyé avec ta texanne, alors ? J'espère que ca marchera bien entre vous. Quoique si t'en veux plus, tu pourras me la laisser, elle est vraiment mignonne ». Je reconnais ici, Amaury, je comptes garder Charlotte pour le meilleur ou pour le pire! Le seconde message est un de Dominic : « Je suis content pour toi, vieux! Ca me fait plaisir que t'es enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien. Bonne chance ».

Tout le monde pense à moi. Je savais que ma vie les intéressait, mais je suis étonné de voir à quel point j'ai raison. Le troisième message est celui de ma soeur : « Went, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de tes nouvelles. Il y'a une sorte de dîner de famille. Amènes nous ta nouvelle conquête. Et oublies pas que tu peux venir tout seul aussi, on est pas des journalistes, donc pas de Marianna, sauf si c'est sérieux. C'est dans deux semaines. On compte tous sur toi. Bonne soirée ».

Je ne comptes pas ramener Charlotte, ni Marianna, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. J'aborderais peut être le sujet, quoique avec mes soeurs, rien n'est moins sur. Elles risquent de me poser tellement de questions que je ne pourrais pas répondre au quart d'entre elles. Je me couche enfin, le coeur soulagé, l'esprit embrumé d'heureuses pensées...

Je regarde mon réveil. J'ai dormi 7 heures, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. Les évènements de la veille me reviennent peu à peu en mémoire. Je souris en repensant à Charlotte, et me promet de l'apeller dès que mon interview de ce matin sera terminée. Je me lève, vais me préparer un café. Je me douche, m'habille rapidement. Sous ma porte est glissée l'habituelle lettre de mes attachés de presse. Je suis d'abord étonné par l'épaisseur du courrier. D'avantage lorsque je vois un magazine dont je suis sur la couverture. Je reconnais la silouhette gracieuse de Charlotte, le porsche sur-éclairé de son immeuble et le baiser que nous avons échangé pour nous dire au revoir.

Je ne comprends pas comment, je n'ai pas pu me rendre compte que l'on nous avait pris en photo. Il faut que je la préviennes, je ne sais comment elle va réagir à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Connaissant les journalistes, je sais qu'ils sont déjà à la recherche de son identité. Je prends mon téléphone, et l'appelle. Je ne cesse d'espérer qu'elle décroche. Première sonnerie, deuxième sonnerie, troisième sonnerie, quatrième sonnerie, le répondeur s'enclenche. Je ne veux pas parler à un répondeur, je déclare à la Charlotte robotisée : « Charlotte, c'est Went! Rappelles-moi s'il te plait, je dois te parler. On peut déjeuner ensemble, si t'as le temps, sinon rapelles-moi. Je t'embrasse. ».

Je n'ai pas le temps de raccrocher que mon téléphone sonne à son tour, il s'agit de mon répondeur. Je suis à la fois horrifié et surpris, lorsque j'entends sa voix: « Wentworth, c'est Charlotte. Je pense qu'on a fait une erreur hier soir. Je suis désolée. Je te rapellerai plus tard. ». Je m'effondre sur mon canapé à l'écoute du message et la rappelle immédiatemment. A mon plus grand étonnement, elle décroche à la troisième sonnerie. Charlotte, c'est Wentworth, tu as eu mon message ? 

- Oui, je supposes que tu as écouté le mien ?

- C'est pour ça que je t'apelles...

Wentworth, il n'y a rien à expliquer... Charlotte, expliques moi s'il te plait Went, c'est trop compliqué Si c'est à cause du journal, je suis désolé Je ne regrettes pas hier soir, c'est juste que je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la photo, mais Maxim m'a rappelée. Je ne veux pas perdre contact avec toi, mais c'est juste qu'il ne m'avait pas rappelée depuis deux mois et il veut me revoir. 

J'écoutes, abasourdi ce qu'elle est entrain de me raconter. Je la laisses finir car je veux l'entendre m'achever jusqu'au bout, elle prend un malin plaisir à trouver des mots plus durs. Elle tente de s'excuser, les mots qu'elle utilise me touche d'avantage qu'il ne devrait. Elle continue de se perdre dans ses explications. Je l'entends m'appeler à travers le téléphone, mon prénom sonne si faux dans sa bouche. Je veux lui crier ma haine, ma colère, mon désespoir, mon cœur parle à ma place. Les mots qui sortent de ma bouche sont d'une telle sincérité qu'il me font peur : « Comment ça Charlotte ? Tu passes une soirée avec moi, tu sembles ravie, tu prends des initiatives alors que j'étais près à te laisser de l'espace et du temps pour que tu puisses contrôler les évènements ».

Je l'entends continuer à se répandre en excuses, elle continue, se lamente, s'excuse. Sans me répondre de ce que je suis en train de faire, je lui crie ma déception, mon attirance, les sentiments si forts que j'ai développés pour elle en si peu de temps : « Non, Charlotte, ne t'excuses pas… Tu n'es pas désolé, tu n'as simplement pas envie de me voir souffrir… Puis, tu as bien réussi ton coup ! Comment récupérer son ex le plus simplement du monde, en jouant avec le cœur d'une célébrité qui fait tout le temps la une des journaux ! ».

- Went, c'est faux, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

- Non, justement Charlotte. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux…

- Je crois que j'aurais du comprendre dès le début…

- Went, je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça…

Les mots sortent de ma bouche avant même que je n'ai pu me rendre compte de leur signification : « Tu te trompes Charlotte, ça n'a jamais vraiment commencer ». Sur cette phrase brève et courte, pourtant primordiale, je raccroches avant même de l'entendre continuer à parler. J'ai toujours su que l'amour état compliqué, on me l'a répéter des millions de fois, tellement de fois, que j'ai fini par croire que j'aurais peut être de la chance… Notre histoire courte et intense défile devant mes yeux. Je revois la soirée d'hier soir, ne comprenant pas ce qui a pu arrivé. Je ne vois pas d'événement perturbateur. Je retourne la situation dans tous les sens à en perdre l'esprit… Je suis interrompu dans mon imagination des pires scénarios par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

Le prénom de Dominic s'affiche à l'écran et la réalité m'assaille soudainement. J'ai une interview dans moins d'une demi heure. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre les blagues de Dom' à propos de Charlotte & moi. Mais poussé par une force que je ne contrôles pas, mes doigts ouvrent le clapet de mon téléphone

- Oui ?

- Went, c'est Dom, qu'est ce que tu fous, t'as une interview dans 30 minutes et avec moi, en plus…

- Désolé, Dom, j'avais pas vu l'heure passer j'arrives dans 20 minutes…

- Sûrement à cause de Charlotte, elle est pas mal entre nous…

- T'es vraiment lourd, on dirait un gamin, j'arrives…

Je ne me vois pas supporter sa bonne humeur maladive, mais je sais que je dois assister à cette interview avant de me faire assassiner par mes deux imbéciles d'attachés de presse. Ma mauvaise humeur me rend dingue. Je sais qu'il faut que je me ressaisisse, Charlotte est sans doute la femme la plus belle et la plus gracieuse qu'il m'ait été donner de voir mais je dois passer à autre chose. Son coup de fil a été très clair. Je claques la porte de mon appartement, décidé à partir le plus rapidement possible et rejoindre Dominic. Le claquement de la porte d'entrée me montre que ma mauvaise humeur est loin d'être passée… Je prends ma voiture et entame un zig zag dans la circulation horrible de Chicago afin d'arriver à l'heure…

**Partie 6 : **

Je suis arrivé depuis une quinzaine de minutes. En un quart d'heure, j'ai réussi à me faire incendier par l'un de mes meilleurs amis qui me traite d'inconscient, de faux homme d'affaires. Je ne peux que sourire à ses remarques, tout sonne tellement faux, Dominic est incapable d'engueuler qui que ce soit. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il remarque ma mine déconfite et me demande ce qu'il ne va pas. Ravi de pouvoir enfin me confier, je lui racontes ma fin de soirée et lui explique ma désillusion. Il me regarde abasourdi, et me demande d'avantage d'explications que je lui fournis sans problèmes… Notre conversation est interrompue par l'arrivée inopinée de la journaliste qui nous demande d'aller rapidement nous faire maquiller. Je suis sans broncher la jeune femme qui m'emmène, elle me rappelle étrangement Charlotte m'amenant dans la réserve Burberry.

Je me fais maquiller, perdu dans mes pensées. Le journaliste qui vas nous interviewer arrive et se présente. Il m'explique la procédure, j'écoutes à peine, tellement habituer aux procédures des journalistes. Il nous emmène sur le plateau. Je vois Dominic me lancer un regard qui en dit long sur la façon dont je dois me tenir. Le caméraman nous montre d'un signe des doigts le moment où commencera l'interview.

Lorsque les doigts du caméraman s'abaissent, j'entends le journaliste se présenter et nous présenter.

- Nous sommes aujourd'hui en compagnie de Dominic Purcell et Wentworth Miller, les deux acteurs de Prison Break, bonjour à vous

- Bonjour à vous

- Bonjour

- Wentworth, vous incarnez un brillant ingénieur, pouvez vous nous parler de votre personnage ?

Je recommences à expliquer la situation de Michael Scofield, pour la centaine de fois de ma carrière, pour la première fois de la journée. Dominic explique à son tour les liens qui unissent les deux frères, la relation particulière qu'on a réussi à bâtir autour de ces deux personnages. Je parles de ma relation avec Sara, dans la série, de ma relation avec elle dans la vie. Je sais qu'ils vont me parler de Charlotte, aussi prévisible que possible, je l'entends venir…

- Dominic, vous êtes marié. Quant à vous, Wentworth vous restez très discret sur votre vie privée. On vous a pourtant vu hier en charmante compagnie…

- C'est exact !

- Pouvez vous nous en dire plus sur cette charmante demoiselle ? De qui s'agit il ?

- D'une erreur…

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche tellement rapidement que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de les avoir prononcés… Je sens le regard noir de Dominic, le regard surpris et remplis d'interrogations du journaliste…

- Si mes souvenirs et mes informations sont exacts, vous l'embrassiez sur la photo ?

- C'est exact…

- Et vous continuez à affirmer que c'était une erreur

- Exactement..

- Je vois que vous continuez à rester discret sur votre vie privée… Je vous souhaite à tous deux une bonne continuation et une très bonne continuation

- Merci à vous

- A bientôt

Je sais que Dominic va me faire la morale, qu'il va m'expliquer que je n'aurais pas du parler comme ça de Charlotte. Je m'apprêtes à encaisser ce qu'il va me dire, c'est avec étonnement que je l'entends déclarer : « Au moins, c'était clair ! Bien joué, Stinky ! »

Je vois Sarah, arrivée hors d'elle. Les insultes pleuvent sur moi avant même d'avoir pu la saluer : « Went, une nana superbe te tombe dans les bras et la seule chose que tu peux dire à la télé c'est que c'est une erreur ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris, nom de Dieu ? »

- Sarah, calmes-toi…

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, t'es vraiment con ?

- Sarah, elle m'a en quelque sorte plaquer.

Je la vois enfin se calmer. Elle passe de l'énervement à une profonde lassitude face à mes histoires amoureuses. Elle me demande des explications alors pour la seconde fois de la journée, je racontes ce qui s'est passé. L'étonnement se peint sur son visage, je sens qu'elle ne peut répondre… Je la rassure d'un sourire et lui propose d'aller déjeuner… Elle accepte avec plaisir et nous partons vers le restaurant de son choix. Les paparazzis semblent ne pas comprendre que nous puissions vivre en dehors d'Hollywood, nous sommes donc relativement tranquille ici. Sarah m'entraîne et tente de me faire sourire.

Mon portable sonne, je regardes l'écran du petit cellulaire, son prénom s'affiche à l'écran. Je lances un sourire navré à Sarah, qui me demande de décrocher. Le temps que je me décide, son appel à déjà été basculer sur ma messagerie. Je ne me voyais pas l'affronter, l'entendre me parler. Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Il s'agit d'un appel de mon répondeur. Je décroches, malgré moi rempli d'espoir, je désespères d'entendre une voix de robot annoncé l'heure et la date du message. Quand, enfin, j'entends sa voix, je ne cesse d'espérer : « Wentworth, c'est Charlotte. Je viens d'entendre ton interview, je penses que je me suis mal exprimée. Je ne voulais pas te dire ça, je vais réfléchir, faire le point. Si tu veux qu'on déjeuner ou qu'on dîne ensemble, je suis là. Rappelle-moi, je t'embrasse… ».

Je me retiens de crier comme un gamin à qui l'on annonce qu'il va avoir un vélo rouge à Noël. Sarah ne comprend pas ma soudaine euphorie, je lui passe alors mon téléphone afin de lui faire écouter le message. Pendant qu'elle écoute le message, je ne peux que m'empêcher de rêver à nos futures retrouvailles, de notre dîner, de tout…

Je vois Sarah raccrocher. Surexcité, je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'elle en pense. Lorsqu'elle commence à me parler : « C'est bas, c'est très bas… »

- Sarah, tu m'expliques ? Elle m'a rappelé c'est tout ce qui compte…

- Je ne veux pas te détruire le moral, mais c'est facile de venir t'appeler une fois qu'elle se rend compte que tu ne veux plus en entendre parler

- Je suis sensé faire quoi là ?

- Attendre, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle te rappellera…J'ai été célibataire, avant d'être mariée moi aussi..

Notre discussion me fait rire, je reviens à mes amourettes de lycéen dans lesquelles ma meilleure amie me donnait des conseils. Nous continuons notre conversation au restaurant, parlant avec joie et amabilité de tous sujets. Notre conversation diverge évidemment vers la soirée d'Amaury qui aura lieu ce soir, nous discutons avec enthousiasme de tout ce qui y touche. Malheureusement, notre déjeuner s'écourte, nos interviews vont reprendre. C'est le cœur dans l'âme que nous nous rendons au studio pour nos interviews de l'après midi.

Nous arrivons au studio, deux maquilleuses nous entraînent vers nos cabines. Mes pensées sont uniquement concentrer sur Charlotte. Je continues de penser que Sarah a tort, quoique après sa démonstration de ce midi, je crois finalement qu'elle ait raison. Une jeune femme vient me chercher, je revois le même présentateur que ce matin qui me salue de son sourire hypocrite tellement caractéristique qu'il me donne envie de vomir. Il nous emmène sur le plateau, prêt à nous poser les mêmes questions que d'habitude.

Son sourire arrogant me fait horreur. J'ai comme une impression qu'il a apprit des choses que j'ignore ou que je ne veux pas qu'il découvre. L'interview commence.

- Wentworth Miller & Sarah Wayne Callies, vous êtes héros de Prison Break, merci d'être avec nous.

- Bonjour,

- Bonjour,

- Wentworth, vous nous avez expliquez ce matin la vie de votre personnage, mais vous n'avez pas insisté sur votre rapport avec Sarah ?

Je laisses Sarah expliquer la complexité de notre relation dans la série, avant de commencer à expliquer que nous ne sommes que de très bons amis. Il va enchaîner sur Charlotte, je le lis sur son visage. Aussi prévisible que possible, la question tombe, ou plutôt une affirmation qui me fait peur.

- Ce matin, vous déclariez que la jeune fille qui était avec vous, hier soir, était une erreur..

- C'est exact…

- Vous n'aviez pas voulu nous donner d'avantage d'informations ! Malheureusement, les personnes célèbres sont toujours très bien suivies…

Cette phrase me fait peur, et j'ai comme l'impression que l'on ne parle pas de moi, ici… Charlotte n'est pas quelqu'un de célèbre, du moins je ne le crois pas… Je l'entends finir avec effarement : « La jeune femme s'appelle Charlotte Carlson, c'est une ancienne mannequin, qui a arrêté le mannequinât il y'a un an… Elle travaille maintenant chez Burberry… Vous avez souvent répété que vous ne vouliez pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui appartient au monde du « show biz » ? »

Je sens le regard de Sarah. Malgré tout ce que je pense, même si je suis ravi d'avoir entendu sa voix aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher de réitérer ce que j'ai dit ce matin sous le regard surpris du journaliste, qui pensait que la biographie de Charlotte me ferait parler. Pourtant, je suis l'homme le plus surpris du monde, je ne suis pas étonné du fait qu'elle ait été mannequin. Seulement, qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je vois à peine le journaliste nous saluer. Il faut que je me rassisse, mon attitude nuit au bon déroulement de mon travail et c'est un problème auquel je dois remédier, avec ou sans l'aide de Charlotte.

**Partie 7 : **

Une envie de ne plus être l'homme que je suis devenu, de rester l'homme simple, trop sur de soi, prétentieux et imbu de sa personne que j'ai été, il y'a une éternité. Je suis rentré chez moi après le désastre de cette interview, je sais que mes attachés de presse vont me détester, qu'ils vont m'expliquer qu'il faut que je me comporte en adulte, que je réponde aux questions, que je me reprenne, que la pause du tournage ne correspond pas à un laisser aller.

La seule chose que j'ai envie de leur répliquer c'est qu'ils n'y comprennent rien et qu'ils ne comprendront jamais rien car ils ne sont pas célèbres, mais comme à l'habitude, je ne le ferais pas. Je répondrais d'un sourire poli, charmeur, et promettrai de mieux me comporter à l'avenir. Exactement quand lorsque j'avais 12 ans, ma mère me demandait si j'avais renversé du jus d'orange sur le tapis, et qu'en enfant modèle, je lui répondais que je l'avais fait, s'ensuivait alors le sermon, et mes plates excuses.

J'aime ces quelques moments de réflexion que je peux m'accorder entre deux déjeuners, deux soirées… Je n'aime plus cette personne que je vois dans le miroir depuis quelques jours, l'influence de Charlotte sans doute… Il est facile de tout remettre sur ses épaules, de lui faire porter le chapeau de ma mauvaise humeur de ces derniers jours. Quoique au fond de moi, je sais qu'il s'agit toujours d'une histoire de femmes.

Je continue à me perdre dans mes pensées, cherchant distraiement la tenue parfaite pour ce soir. Contrairement aux attentes de Sarah, Charlotte n'a pas rappelé. Je souris seul face au vide, pensant au fait que je viens de promettre de ne plus penser à elle… Suivant toujours les conseils, je vais l'oublier. Sans même avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour coacher ma vie sentimentale, c'est dans tous les cas ce que j'aurais fait.

J'ai assez réfléchi pour toute la soirée, prenant au hasard une chemise rayée bleu et blanche, un vieux jean et une paire de vieilles chaussures, je m'habilles rapidement. Je me regardes furtivement dans la glace, ajuste de vieilles lunettes d'aviateurs sur mon nez et m'apprête à aller chercher Sarah & Josh chez elle.

Je prends ma voiture, un break noir, met le contact. Je prends le premier CD que je trouve, le met dans le lecteur, animé d'une bonne humeur toute nouvelle. Je zigzagues entre les voitures, dépassant les voitures à une vitesse folle, sachant pertinemment que si un policier m'arrête pour un excès de vitesse, un ou deux autographes suffiront à me tirer d'affaires.

Heureux d'être là, finalement content de finir cette journée, si mal commencée, je conduis et m'arrête devant la maison W. . Je n'ai pas le temps de les appeler que je les vois sortir bras dessus, bras dessous de leur maison. Un couple si beau, une bulle d'amour se dégage autour d'eux. Pour compléter ce magnifique tableau, on ne peut que remarquer le ventre légèrement arrondi de Sarah, qui fait tout pour le dissimuler.

Josh s'approche, me serre la main, me demande comment je vais. Sarah à son tour, s'approche, me repose les mêmes questions. Un baratin hypocrite que même les meilleurs amis ont entre eux. Je leur propose d'entrer dans ma voiture, d'un geste amusé, comme le ferait un chauffeur pour son employeur.

J'entends Josh déclaré d'une voix amusé : « Alors, vieux, il paraît que ça va pas fort avec la blondinette ? ». Je lance un regard assassin à Sarah avant de répondre d'un ton que je veux rendre le plus naturel possible : « C'est de l'histoire ancienne ».

Sous le rythme de nos conversations, de grands fous rires, nous arrivons enfin chez Amaury. Je suis le premier à franchir le palier et déjà, j'entends la voix d'Amaury qui m'interpelle :

- Went, alors Dom' m'a raconté pour la p'tite ! T'inquiètes ça va s'arranger…

- C'est bon les mecs, je continue à vivre

- Ouais, ouais, on te croit Went…

- Bon, alors cette fête elle commence quand ?

- On attendait que vous soyez là, j'ai invité pas mal d'amis d'enfance et de l'université…

C'est dans cette ambiance festive que la soirée commence, une soirée qui je le sais, ne sera pas comme les autres…

**Partie 8 : **

« Boire pour oublier », un proverbe tellement stupide que je n'ai jamais songé que cela m'arriverait un jour. Pourtant c'est ce que je fais depuis une petite heure. J'enfiles les cocktails sans me rendre compte de la quantité d'alcool que j'ai absorbé. Je ne me sens pas particulièrement mieux qu'avant mais je rigole à tout ce que l'on me raconte. La même blonde qu'hier soir s'approche, à moins qu'il s'agisse d'une autre… En réalité, je serais incapable à ce moment même de faire la différence entre deux blondes.

Elle s'approche, me lance un regard aguicheur et, comme pour mettre fin à mes doutes, déclare : « Wentworth, tu te rappelles de moi, on s'est vu hier soir ? ». Je lui souris bêtement, pour la simple raison que je ne suis pas capable de faire quelque chose d'autre. Elle doit prendre ça comme un acquiescement et commence à me faire la conversation. J'écoutes d'un air distrait ce qu'elle me raconte, et je croise le regard effaré de Dominic et Amaury. Je cherches désespérément à comprendre ce qu'ils veulent me dire, je suis leur regard et je vois la tête de Charlotte repasser la porte.

Je ne sais pas comment fausser compagnie à la blonde qui me fait la conversation depuis tout à l'heure. L'alcool excusera ma conduite. Je lui lances un sourire désolé et court rattraper mon destin, et la personne derrière la porte. Je sais que l'alcool parlera pour moi. Je sais aussi qu'il ne faut pas que je cède. Mais, voir son visage angélique me fait savoir, par avance, que je craquerais. Je cours derrière elle, et crie son nom.

Elle se retourne, me regarde d'un air étonné et déclare : « Wentworth, je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu avais l'air assez occupé. ». Je la regarde amusé.

- Arrêtes ton numéro Charlotte. Tu m'as plaqué pour un dénommé Maxim ?

- Wentworth, je ne t'ai pas plaqué. Je me suis mal exprimée

- Dans ce cas là, j'écoute tes explications.

- Je voulais juste faire le point.

- Et qui est ce que tu as choisi ?

- Wentworth, tu as bu ?

Je me demandes comment elle sait que j'ai passé ma soirée à l'oublier, à boire. Je lui souris amusé, et acquiesce dans un clignement de sourcils. Elle me regarde amusée, et déclare : « C'est bon, tu me confortes dans mon choix ». Elle se rapproche de moi, et déclare tout doucement : « C'est toi que j'ai choisi, Went », avant de déposer légèrement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me recules inconsciemment, ou du moins c'est ce que je pense. Elle me regarde étonné, et m'interroge du regard. Je ne sais pas si l'alcool parle pour moi, ou si je réponds vraiment à Charlotte : « Tu me jettes, tu me prends. Tu comprends si j'ai du mal à suivre. On va aller plus doucement cette fois là ? ».

- Doucement, je peux quand même t'embrasser ?, demande t'elle posant doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Tu peux

- D'accord.

Je me laisse emporter par la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur qu'elle dégage et les sentiments que j'éprouve lorsque mes mains caressent son cou, me font oublier toute raison. Je laisse mes sentiments me guider, peu à peu, mes mains trouvent le chemin qu'elles cherchent. Peu à peu, je les sens glisser sous son chandail. La douceur du cachemire fait contraste avec la chaleur qui émane de sa peau. Elle se dégage légèrement et déclare doucement : « Je croyais qu'on devait prendre notre temps. »

- C'est vrai,

- Et, Wentworth, je te rappelles que l'on est dans un endroit public

- Je sais, je suis désolé, j'avais dit que l'on irait doucement…

Les mots m'ont encore échappés, plus vite, plus méchamment qu'il n'aurait du. Mais, même si l'alcool obscurcit mes idées, je sais que j'ai raison. Charlotte semble surprise. Je la vois se dégager légèrement et murmurer dans la douceur de la nuit : « On doit y aller doucement, c'est vrai. ». Elle se penche, dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et déclare : « Appelles moi demain » dans un demi sourire dissimulé par l'obscurité.

Je la regardes s'éloigner de la démarche gracieuse qui m'a d'abord séduit chez elle, dans un sourire énigmatique. Rien n'est arrangé, pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression que quelque a changé. Pour une fois, je la crois, je ne sais pas si j'ai tort ou raison, mais la confiance règne, même si, de nombreux points ne sont pas éclairés. Même si de trop nombreux mystères entoure Charlotte, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer.

**Partie 9 : **

Je me suis laissé emporter par la douceur de ses baisers, la gentillesse de ses caresses, la simplicité de ces gestes… L'alcool, loin d'être dissipé par l'effet Charlottéen, continue à faire peu à peu son effet. Je marche l'air détaché jusqu'à chez moi. Une heure de marche à pied, à l'air frais, j'ai manqué de me faire écraser une quinzaine de fois, mais l'essentiel est que je sois sain et sauf.

J'avale un verre d'eau, m'affale sur mon lit tout habillé, Rejoignant les bras de Morphée le plus facilement du monde.

Je me réveilles, sonnée, l'esprit embrumé. Des souvenirs de la veille me parviennent par flashs. Je regrette mon acte, l'analysant sous toutes les coutures, encore trop perturbé parce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Sonné par un mal de tête insupportable, je ne peux plus réfléchir. Une bonne douche froide, et pour une fois, j'ai la ferme intention de me débrouiller seul, sans l'aide de Sarah. Suivre mon instinct, l'appeler lorsqu'il le faudra. Je pars pour Paris dans trois jours, un shooting pour une marque française dont le nom m'inspire grandement. Une référence à Voltaire à travers son conte Zadig.

Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour penser littérature avec une gueule de bois phénoménale. Je cours sous ma douche, me dépêche. Inconsciemment, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

L'eau ruisselle sur mon corps, coule doucement, apaisant chaque partie de mon corps. Je sors de la douche, relaxé par cette impression de bien être que me propose ce moment quotidien. Mon téléphone sonne, je décroches sans même regarder le prénom de mon interlocuteur, persuadé qu'il s'agit d'Amaury. Je déclares dans le téléphone d'une voix laiteuse : « Oui ? »

- Je m'attendais à une réponse plus chaleureuse.

J'entends la voix de Charlotte, à travers mon cellulaire. Souriant intérieurement au fait que je n'aurais pas à me demander si je dois l'appeler ou non, dans la journée.

- Désolé, je pensais que c'était Amaury

- C'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis ?

- Oui, exactement. Tu veux la même chose ? déclarai-je en riant

- Non, ça me va. Tu étais sensé m'appeler ?

- Oui, mais je viens de me réveiller

- Wentworth, il est 14 heures

Effrayé, je regarde mon réveil d'un geste brusque. Me rendant comte de l'heure tardive. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un cri de surprise : « Ah, déjà ! »

- Ne me dis pas que Wentworth Miller a eu une gueule de bois phénoménale car il a bu pour oublier ?

- Oui. Tu veux venir passer chez moi, prendre un verre ?

- Tu viens de m'inviter chez toi ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la première fois

- C'était juste pour rigoler, Went !

- J'espères bien.

- J'arrive dans un quart d'heure. A tout de suite…

Elle vient de sonner. Je ne sais pas comment si je dois l'embrasser, ou si je ne peux pas. Je lui ouvre la porte, le sourire aux lèvres, charmé par sa beauté naturelle et tout ce qu'elle dégage. Elle me dévisage, amusée, s'approche et saisit mes lèvres, dans un bref baiser. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la remercier intérieurement d'avoir répondu aux interrogations qui me submergeaient.

Je la fais entrer, sachant pertinemment que le plus dur reste à faire. Rien n'est fait, nous nous sommes pas expliquer, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle m'a caché son passé de mannequin. Plutôt glorieux, d'après mes recherches personnelles. Comme à l'habitude , elle m'interromps dans mes pensées :

- Tu t'es remis d'hier soir ?

- Difficilement, j'ai eu un réveil quelque peu tardif

- J'ai remarqué. Hier soir, tu étais pas dans ton état normal

- J'avais légèrement abusé de la bouteille, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis vite remis

- J'espères bien…

- Charlotte, j'ai besoin d'explications… Tout n'a pas été très clair entre nous

- Oui, j'ai vu ton interview, je savais que ça me tomberait dessus un jour au l'autre..

Elle ne semble pas prête à se lancer, à m'expliquer. Alors, je lui propose de prendre place sur mon canapé. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi, elle me semble être à des kilomètres, même si elle se trouve à trente centimètres de moi. Mes bras protecteurs, l'entoure et la rapproche de moi. Sa tête se pose sur mon épaule, et un sourire mi-amusé mi-effrayé aux lèvres, elle commence son récit.

- J'ai été mannequin, quand j'avais l'âge de l'être. J'ai commencé à 15 ans et est pris ma retraite à l'âge normal de 23 ans. J'ai commencé par des simples publicités pour finir dans les défilés des grands couturiers.

- C'est génial, je comprends pas, pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?

- Went, il y'a l'endroit et l'envers du décor. A l'endroit, tout est clean, les mannequins sont belles, minces et magnifiquement habillés. C'est en fait, un monde d'anorexique et de drogués. Tout passe par là…

Je la vois marqué un temps d'arrêt et reprendre son récit, son aveu lui coûte. Je sais ce que c'est que de recommencer sa vie à zéro, oubliant les erreurs du passé. Passant amoureusement la main dans ses cheveux, je veux lui donner du courage…

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être Kate Moss pour s'en mettre plein dans le pif. Tout le monde se drogue. J'ai commencé aux grands shootings… J'en prenais de plus en plus, puis j'ai revu Maxim, il m'a aidé et j'en suis sorti, difficilement mais j'ai réussi. Je ne touche plus à rien, rien ne m'empêche de boire, ni de fumer… Si je ne te l'ai pas raconté, c'est absolument pas un manque de confiance en toi, mais une honte de ce que j'ai été…

- Charlotte, je sais que tu as changé… Je te crois

Elle me regarde, comme pour vérifier, si je la crois vraiment. Dans mes yeux bleus azur, elle ne rencontre qu'une flamme qui brille depuis trop longtemps. Je la veux, mais j'ai dit que l'on irait doucement. Je prends mon mal en patience, et continue de lui caresser ses longs cheveux soyeux. Elle est mal à l'aise, je la comprends. Même si de trop nombreuses questions me brûlent la langue, je ne les lui pose pas. J'attendrais. Alors, comme pour la rassurer une seconde fois, je déclare :

- Je te crois, je sais que tu t'en es sorti. Je suis très fière d'être avec une ancienne top.

Elle me regarde, amusé, et s'approche de moi, doucement, saisissant mes lèvres au passage. Elle s'amuse à les frôler. Ne pouvant plus de cette délicieuse torture, je m'approches d'avantage d'elle et lui saisit les lèvres dans un baiser brusque et fougueux. Je veux la convaincre que son passé ne changera à rien aux papillons que je sens dans tous mes membres lorsque je la touche. Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister longtemps, je le sais. Elle le sait aussi et en profite d'avantage.

Je sens ses mains passer sous ma chemise, me caresser sensuellement le dos brûlant. Je ne pourrais plus lui résister si elle continue à ce rythme. D'une voix haletante, me dégageant à regrets de ses lèvres brûlantes, je déclare : « On avait dit qu'on irait doucement »…

Elle me sourit, amusé, se dégage de moi à regrets et déclare : « Tu as dit qu'il fallait aller doucement ? Moi non… ». Ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'elle veut dire, je la vois bloquer mes mains et saisir mes lèvres dans un baiser infiniment long et langoureux. Je la laisse faire, tentant de me dégager habilement de son emprise.

Ses mains lâchent enfin les miennes pour se retrouver sous ma chemise, glissant habilement contre mon torse nu. Habilement, je la sens s'attaquer aux boutons de ma chemise, dévoilant mon torse puissant. N'hésitant plus, je la renverse habilement sur le canapé, sans lâcher sa bouche de la mienne. Je regrette d'être avec la fille la plus branchée qui existe. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a superposé une quinzaine de hauts différents.

Tandis qu'elle fait valser ma chemise, je m'attaques à ses hauts. Au bout de quelques difficiles minutes et après de nombreux efforts, j'envoie valser ses vêtements à l'autre bout de la pièce. Admirant son corps ferme, d'un geste ferme je lui dégrafes son soutien gorge. Je me dégages d'elle, observant avec envie ses seins fermes et ronds. Avec force et courage, elle s'attaque à mon pantalon.

Enlevant avec audace ma ceinture, elle fait valser mon pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je fais de même avec son pantalon. J'admire son corps uniquement vêtu de ses sous vêtements. Submergé par une vague de désir encore plus grande que les précédentes, je lui enlève avec violence ses vêtements restants, admirant son corps. Elle fait de même, nos corps nus l'un près de l'autre se réclament, se désirent.

J'ai comme une peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas pouvoir continuer ce que l'on a entreprit. Il suffit simplement de poser mon regard sur son corps si désirable en cet instant pour enlever tout idée négative de mon esprit. Continuant d'embrasser ses lèvres, je descends peu à peu, embrassant goulûment sa généreuse poitrine, je la sens se cambrer de plaisir. Je continues ma délicieuse torture, je veux qu'elle craque avant moi, quoique je commences peu à peu à craquer. Je la regardes dans les yeux, comme pour lui demander la permission.

L'étincelle que je vois dans ces yeux me donnent ce que j'attends depuis longtemps. Alors, d'un geste brusque je la retournes sur mon canapé. La regardant amoureusement, j'entres doucement en elle. Mon corps parcouru de frissons depuis un quart d'heure, ressent un bien être total. Une sensation que je n'ai jamais éprouvé. Nos hanches commencent alors un long va et vien. Je ne me retiens pas, mes coups de reins deviennent de plus en plus puissants. Et dans un dernier mouvement. J'atteins l'extase en même temps qu'elle, nos gémissements se sont fait de plus en plus puissants jusqu'à atteindre un cri rauque puissant qui fait trembler les murs.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Je veux le lui dire, mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Elle me regarde amoureusement, aucun mot n'ont besoin d'être prononcés, du moins pas pour le moment. Je la sens allonger sur mon torse, j'entends sa respiration saccadée, un sourire à la fois angélique et énigmatique sur le visage. Je souris moi même en pensant au fait que j'ai vécu l'un des moments les plus intenses de ma vie sur un canapé que je voulais absolument changer. Je revis chaque seconde de ce moment, jusqu'au moment où je me rends compte que Charlotte s'est endormie. Je la regardes dormir, si paisiblement, si simplement avant de tomber moi-même dans les bras de Morphée…

Je suis réveillé par une impression de manque, j'ouvres les yeux, m'attendant à trouver la place de Charlotte vide. Je la découvre me regardant, une mimique amusé dans le regard, elle trace le contour de mes pectoraux avec ses doigts dans une infime douceur. Elle ouvre la bouche, s'apprêtant à déclarer quelque chose avant de la refermer. Je me décale légèrement, l'embrasse et déclare d'une voix douce et, encore pleine de désir : « C'était vraiment… »

- Magique

- Je cherchais le mot, tu as faim ?

- Un petit peu…

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Avec plaisir…

Elle se lève, je la regarde se balader en tenue d'Eve, chez moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire légèrement à sa vue. Je la vois rougir, prendre ma chemise et l'enfiler, avant de ricaner à son tour face à mon corps nu, délaissé sur le canapé…

**Partie 10 **

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer, sans apparat. Une simple chemise, si rare de la voir comme cela. C'est la première fois que ça arrive, et j'espère que ce sera loin d'être la dernière. Je veux l'admirer encore, et encore : Dans ma cuisine, dans mon appartement, chez moi, chez nous...

Je sens son regard, posé sur moi. Presque inconsciemment, je rougis. Comme un adolescent pris en faute, comme plein de honte. Hors les seuls sentiments qui me parviennent sont la joie et la fierté, la joie et le bonheur qu'elle me procure, simplement par sa présence. Elle me sort de mes pensées en me demandant ce que je veux manger.

- Went, tu continues de m'admirer ou tu me dis ce que tu veux manger ?

- Je veux manger, ce que tu veux manger

D'un rire léger et apaisé, je la vois s'apprêter à me raconter quelque chose de stupide, avant de reprendre son sérieux : « Bacon & Eggs ? »

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Sinon, je peux te faire un plat végétarien aussi

- Ca me va, je peux m'habiller sans qu'on m'espionne ?

- Non, tu as rigolé devant ma tenue d'Eve, je ne vois pas pourquoi, je ne pourrais pas de regarder en tenue d'Adam.

Pendant que je la vois s'affairer à la préparation de notre fringale post-nuptiale, j'enfile mon caleçon d'un geste sur et assuré. Je ne veux pas réfléchir, c'est par ailleurs ce que je fais malgré moi, demain je serais à Paris. Après tous ce que l'on a enduré malgré nous, notre couple de deux semaines, je sais qu'il faudrait que je sois présent. Mais, je reste célèbre pour mon esprit consciencieux et je ne vais pas changer tout ça.

Je suis comme ça, dans mes pensées, perdu. Une habitude que je ne perdrais jamais, qui fait sans doute tout mon charme. Un charme dont je suis malgré moi, conscient, trop conscient sans doute mais qui me sort de situations difficiles. Cessant de penser un instant, je me lèves afin de me poser derrière Charlotte, enlaçant amoureusement mes bras autour de sa taille.

Parlant de tout et de rien, abordant notre quotidien, nos deux vies, ma célébrité. Elle évite son passé, je ne vais pas la brusquer, chaque chose en son temps. Un dicton de collège qui met toujours aussi utile dans ces moments. Je savoure ce moment à manger des oeufs et du bacon, avec la femme que j'apprécie le plus en ce moment, avec celle qui me rend dingue et qui me hante, mais surtout qui malgré elle, me donne tout ce dont j'ai besoin, un objectif.

Je sais que toute bonne chose a une fin, je sais que celle-ci est proche. Mais brutalement, inattendue, elle me prend par surprise. J'entends à peine ces mots qui me font mal et qui pourtant, me ravissait, il y'a quelques mois.

- Alors, comme ça tu pars ?

- Non, je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle

- Went, soit sérieux pour une fois s'il te plait.

- Non, je ne pars pas. Enfin ,juste demain pendant un petit peu de temps

- Wentworth

Mon prénom prononcé avec son délicieux accent texan me fait planer quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne réitère, me rappelant trop durement, la réalité. Une réalité que je ne veux pas affronter.

- Trois jours

- A draguer des parisiennes..

- J'aime pas les françaises.

- A d'autre...

Profitant de l'occasion qui vient de se présenter, évinçant les assiettes devenues trop encombrantes, je saisis ses lèvres dans un bref baiser, brusque, passionné. Nos lèvres se goûtent, profitent d'un calice bien trop précieux pour être gaspillé. S'accrochant à l'autre d'avantage, se faisant de plus en puissant. Délicatement, simplement, sans vitesse, le plus langoureusement du monde, tout se fait simplement.


End file.
